winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitzi
Mitzi was and is a school rival and neighbor of Bloom in Gardenia. Socially ambitious to a fault, she spent the larger portion of her life trying to be the most popular girl at Gardenia, often annoying others through her incessant boasting. Mitzi comes from a wealthy family and expects to get anything she wants. Season 1 Mitzi appears in the first episode of Season 1. She is a school rival, and a neighbor to Bloom in Gardenia. Bloom is very annoyed by her self-imposed sense of overall superiority. Season 2 She is seen again in Season 2. She invites Bloom and the Winx Club to her Halloween Party with the intention of playing a prank on the Winx Club, though her attempt backfires, thanks to the Pixies. Season 3 Mitzi does not appear in Season 3. Season 4 Mitzi is seen considerably more in Season 4. She is shocked (and possibly envious) to find that Bloom is running a successful business, Love and Pet. When Mitzi adopts a pet from Love & Pet, she is unaware that The Wizards of the Black Circle had put a spell on that pet. She is in grave danger when her pet grows, but Brandon saves her. Thinking that Brandon has feelings for her, and he seems cute in her eyes, she kisses him on the cheek. This angers and makes Stella jealous. Mitzi then attempts to ruin Stella and Brandon's relationship, but her efforts ultimately prove useless. She is always finding ways to be by Brandon. Mitzi becomes very jealous of Stella when she sees that Brandon is always with her. She and her friends Sally and Darma, jealous of the popularity of the Winx and of the fact that they are fairies accept an offer from the wizards and are transformed into dark fairies that start attacking he people of Gardenia, causing them to have negative feelings and to hate the Winx. Using their positive Believix power and by helping the people there, the Winx cause the dark powers of Mitzi and her friends to weaken and disappear, turning them back into normal humans who did not remember what happened to th em. Season 5 Mitzi will appear with her little sister,(Macy) who is holding the Lilo a mystical plant that has great power. Appearance Civilian Mitzi has long black hair, parted on one side. Along with fair skin and eyes covered with dark blue glasses. Mitzi wears a green tanktop with a single line being yellow in color with small cut-out sections going down the center. She also wears khaki capris. Dark Fairy Form Mitzi's hair is worn in low pigtails, resembling Stella's original fairy form. Held with very thin silver pieces. Her glasses have turned a dark magenta color, while her outfit consist of a dark green tanktop with long pink un-attached sleeves, a purple skirt with dark green straps, and above the knee dark magenta stockings/socks and dark green boots with purple platforms. Halloween Costume Mitzi wears a dark purple-blue tanktop and skirt with very long pieces of cloth streaming from the skirt, along with knee length dark pink-purple pointed toe boots and a small pumpkin purse. Trivia *Mitzi's 4kids voice actress, Lisa Ortiz, also provided the voices for Musa, Icy, and Digit. *Although Mitzi appears in the first two seasons, she does not appear in Nickelodeon's Winx Club specials, yet she was introduced in season 4. *''Mitzi'' is a name of German origin and which means "bitter", which actually suits her personality as she often has a bitter attitude towards most people. *It is revealed that Mitzi has a sister,as shown in Season 5 which is named,Macy. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Enemies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Human Category:Female Characters Category:Earth Category:Minor Characters Category:Dark Fairies